


It’s for Science

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, i just pump them out, sorry I never proof read these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Emma shows Paul an experiment she learnt at community college with Hidgens but is too invested in the experiment to see how in love Paul is with her





	It’s for Science

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I am just churning these out @ this point and I’m very happy to take suggestions if you have any

“Did everything go smoothly today?” Paul was reading the newspaper on the couch when Emma got home around ten thirty.  
“Work was shit and way to long but we did a cool prac in Bio this morning!” Emma threw her backpack down on the floor and jumped onto the couch next to Paul. “Give me your hand,” she requested, taking his newspaper and tossing it onto the coffee table before he could consent. “Your skin is really cold,” she commented, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand as she held it.  
“So what’d you learn?”   
“It was just this fun little thing we did because we had the time, hold on- let me find your pulse.” She ran her fingers across his wrist. “I’m basically a professional,” she jokingly assured him as she finally found his pulse. “Hidgens thought it was really funny, he’d find our pulse and measure it at a resting rate and then read out key words and see if they change our bpm,” she had this teasing grin on her face like she thought she was about to expose some big secret of his.   
“And how’d that go?” He asked rather calmly, paying careful attention to how fast his heart was beating.   
“It was fun! The professor gets flustered so easily, you should’ve seen it. One second he had a really good heart rate, about 70 beats per minute, and then I said ‘musical theatre!’ And it shot through the roof. I knew that’d get him, he’s always showing me scripts for this musical he’s planning. Oh look! Your pulse is already going so fast.”   
“Hah, oh really?”   
“Yeah! Squeeze my hand for a sec, I’m losing your pulse again.”   
He held her hand tighter, looking at her concentrated expression.   
“Wow, it’s so high! Maybe you have high blood pressure, you should get it checked out.”  
“I don’t think I have high blood pressure, Em.”   
Emma kept her fingers on his pulse for a few more seconds before looking up at him with a grin. “Aww! Do you have a crush on me or something? Is that why your heart is so fast?” She teased,   
“We’re dating Emma,” he told her, but remained unheard over her triumphant laughter.   
“Experiment over, it’s no fun if we can’t get your resting heart rate.”   
“Well let my try yours,” Paul readjusted their hands so his fingers were on her pulse. He timed it for a second before realising how high her heart rate was. “Wow, maybe you’re the one with high blood pressure,” but when he looked up her face was red. “Em?”  
“Huh? Yeah? What’s up?” Her eyes were fixed on his hand, she was distracted.  
“I’ve just lost your pulse, can you hold my hand a bit tighter?”   
“What? Yeah of course,” she squeezed his hand for only a second before looking up at his joyous expression. She tore her hand back. “You’re just playing with me!”   
“I think you’re the one with a crush, Em,” he smiled as he leant back into the couch.  
For a moment she was completely blank, staring down at his hand again with a look of disbelief. Her expression quickly changed into one of infuriation. “Paul! Oh my god!”   
He laughed as she stormed to the other side of the living room, shooting him a petulant glare. “Shut up! You know I hate it when you get romantic like that,” she rubbed her hand over her cheek to hide her blush.   
“I’d barely call that romantic.”  
“Don’t even try me right now, that was absolutely romantic.”   
“Well I’m glad I managed to charm you,” he patted the cushion next to him on the couch. “Come sit down now, you won’t believe what happened at work today. Poor Charlotte got stuck with the worst customer you could imagine.” Before he could explain Emma stomped back over to Paul, sitting down in his lap and punching him -albeit lightly and playfully- directly in the gut.  
“Hey! What was that for?” He huffed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.   
“For thinking you’re some sort of Prince Charming and turning my science hour into Paul’s ‘time to flirt with Emma and see how embarrassed I can make her’ hour!”   
“Look up for a sec,” he told her, turning her chin up with his fingers to kiss her lips.   
She leant into the kiss for only a moment before pulling back with a resigned glare.   
Paul smiled, “what’s that look for?”   
“You’re so lucky,” she gave a frustrated look but couldn’t keep the smile off her face anymore.   
“Lucky for what?”   
“That I do like you, otherwise I wouldn’t be so forgiving,” she crossed her arms.  
“Aww, so you do have a crush on me!” He cooed in a mock version of Emma’s voice.   
“Hah! Shut up,” she elbowed him. “I don’t have a crush on you.”   
“Then why are you holding my hand? I think it’s a little late to deny you have a crush on me considering we’re dating and we live together and we sleep in the same bed and-“   
She rested her head on his chest. “Oh shut up, Paul.”   
He opened up the newspaper again with a satisfied smile, adjusting himself in his seat so Emma could rest more comfortably in his lap while he read.   
“Thanks,” her words were muffled by his chest.   
He was relaxed by the steady rise and fall of her shape as she breathed in and out slowly, drifting off to sleep.   
Her breathing pattern changed and he could tell she had fallen asleep, he tilted his head down to kiss her forehead. At least she couldn’t tell him off for being romantic when she wasn’t awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !! I’m more actively involved w contributing to the tgwdlm community on ao3 than tumblr but my tumblr is @softandpastellesbian I make some content sometimes but I don’t brand very well lmao but I’d love to be part of the community over there! if you want you can leave ur handle in the comments ((if u have one)) and I’ll follow you if I’m not already! It’s fun to see who everyone is on different websites !


End file.
